Two
by Akai Yuuki
Summary: AU Two people, two lives, two dimensions and two wishes for a change. One world existed between the two dimensions. Funnily enough, the two people ended up in there. Warning: May have excessive use of the word "two"... Just joking.


**Neji and Tenten are my favourite couple anytime, anywhere. They're awesome. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**~Two~**

**Chapter 1 - Two Lives, Two Dimensions, Two Wishes**

**By: Akai Rikka**

*~*~*~*~*

"Tenny-chan! I'm hungry and I _so _did not want to eat in front of that Ino-pig! She's still calling me fat! I mean look at her! She's -"

Tenten sighed as she listened to Sakura's endless rambling. She could almost remember the whole thing. One would have bound to when hearing the same speech over and over again.

"- And she has no right! Right, Tenny-chan?"

"Sakura, I told you not to call me that."

"But but but Tenny-chan!"

"Stop calling me that."

Sakura drew in a deep breath before sighing. "Fine."

"Better."

Tenten hated the world she lived in, not her friends. Just, she lived through the same, boring pattern of her everyday life, well, everyday. _"Aaaand."_

On cue, Ino came bursting in through her front door.

"Oh. My. God! Tenten! Sasuke looked at me today!" she squealed.

That was Ino. Sasuke this, Sasuke that. Honestly, Tenten would bet her life savings that there was no world where a Sasuke obsessed Ino _didn't _live.

"Was Neji there too?" Sakura asked,

"Well, duh. Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru make one _hot _gang."

Tenten sighed again. She'd also bet that there was no world where the "hot gang", as Ino described them as, _weren't _the subject of many girls' hearts. The most renowned 'heartbreaker' of the group was Hyuuga Neji.

Cousin of the quietest girl in the universe, Hyuuga Hinata, Neji was the worst person anyone would ever want to mess with. Sadly, no one ever realised this.

Tenten knew that later in the day, she'd go outside to do something, she would somehow bump into the gang, get tortured by Neji (well, as much as she hated to admit it, it was his way of flirting), and go back home after a dinner with Hinata, Ino and Sakura.

That night, Tenten went to bed, frustrated with her boring life.

"I wish I lived in a different world."

**-**

A girl dressed in black sat herself in the alleyway between his home and the one next to it. She took out a pocket knife and drew back her sleeve to reveal dozens of wounds, scarred over and freshly made.

When this girl first came here, with a couple of her friends, people of the neighbourhood were surprised and slightly scared. Now, it had become a frequently seen act.

Neji sat down on his sofa. The window's curtains settled back to its uninterrupted state. He knew that in a couple of minutes, the friends of the emo girl beside his house would come and join her in a frenzy of 'wristing'.

As predicted, the light footsteps of two comrades joined the one already there. The sharp twang of blades swinging out was heard before silence came.

After many years of seeing and hearing this act, all Neji had learnt were the names of two of the cutters. There was a third one, but he didn't know who it was. The first girl was called "Tenten" and the second one was "Sakura". Both of the names were highly inappropriate for the types of people they actually were. "Heaven" and "Cherry Blossom" were just a plain joke.

Neji knew that the three would be slicing though the night.

Picking up a book from his bedside table, Neji settled into his sofa and waited until his cousin came home. Neji's friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, not-so-friend Sasuke, and himself had scheduled to go fishing during the next week. The girls in their school described Sasuke and Neji as 'ice-cubish' and 'jerkish but totally hot'. The word 'kya' was thoroughly overused amongst them.

At around 3am in the morning, his cousin finally came home. She was dressed in a very _very _short dress and her face was heavily made up.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Don't you know what time it is? Your father told you to be home by -"

"1am, I know. But we ran into the cops during the party. You should have seen it! The cops burst into the bedroom when two people were in the middle of having se-"

"I don't need to know, Hinata. What I do know is that you should stop going to parties which have drugs and alcohol present."

"Just because you don't get invited to them," Hinata muttered.

"I heard that."

"Well Neji! I'm a grown woman! You should stop telling me what to do!"

At that, Hinata stomped her way to her room and slammed the door shut.

Neji didn't know why he was still trying to teach Hinata what she was meant to do. The same thing happened over and over, every single day. He hated the girls outside, with their quiet groaning and he hated a certain cousin of his, who spent most of her time in the bed of some random stranger than in her own bedroom.

Neji flung himself face down onto his bed.

"Sometimes, I wish I lived in a different world."

When the two of them woke up the next morning, the same phrase ran through their heads.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**And that is the end of the first chapter. Short, I know, but it will get longer.**

**Leave a review please!**

**~Akai Rikka**

**Post Date: 1st February, 2010. [My time]**


End file.
